openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Manual/Using Mods
Notes for server admins The Notes for server admins section links to a forum post and a wiki article. The forum link should be removed. The first list entry also links to the wiki article. There should be only one list entry that tells admin to provide autodownloads and just links to the wiki article. rate is not limited to 25000 and not on the client either. If you don't specify a server-side limit via sv_maxRate then a maximum of 90000 applies (and a default of 99999 if sv_lanForceRate is "1"). r9k 18:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That link to the forum was placed there before I created the "automatic download" page in the wiki. I just removed it: it was not needed anymore, you're right. But I think that the two list entries that link to the autodownload page have both their reason to remain there: they are talking about two different aspects that admins should keep in mind when they are planning to set up servers: 1) do not mess players' installations; 2) allow fast downloading; the second one is the one where the link to autodownload article explains better the concept... but the link may also remain in the first one, considering the case of someone that does not know how autodownload works and so may be intersted into reading the article. About rate speed for classic downloading, I did some tests on my local machine months ago, and I was not able to download over about 21 KB/s (I think not even when Optimize for LAN was active): using lower rate and sv_maxrate values slowed down... but setting higher rate and sv_maxrate values had not effect... at that time, we talked about classic download speeds in the forum -including Sago, who should know the code well enough-, but I don't remember the exact thread now. But I haven't had yet the time to try that "sv_dlRate" variable that you mentioned here and that I did not know (I can't do the test now and I will not be able to do the test for at least another couple of days). --The Gig 21:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :: sv_dlRate is in ioquake3 since r2073, 12.07.2011. I don't know whether it made its way into the new OA engine binaries. You'd only need an updated server binary. :: // r9k 22:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Then, it's sure it's not supported in OA 0.8.5 (which is the current version). We have to test it with 0.8.8 executables. It's quite strange: I just tried typing sv_dl TAB and it showed that variable (with 100 value)... then I tried using a clean configuration, instead... and that variable is not listed anymore (not even after loading a map). I don't know why. First, we have to do some tests with it, to check if and how it works... then, we may add it to the page, but specifying that it is an ioquake3 feature introduced with 0.8.8 OA binaries: old instructions should remain because many players and servers will keep using 085 or even 081 binaries for a long time... --The Gig 07:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::PS: I'm searching for infos about sv_dlrate, but I cannot find them at the moment (except in ioq3 commit log)... could you please link the "readme" you mentioned in the other page? Thank you! --The Gig 08:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's in the ioquake3 readme. :::::// r9k 14:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the link. I've given quick read to it. I'll do some tests with OA maybe tomorrow evening. Bye! :) --The Gig 15:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I've just tried a test (with two different OA installation -with different homepaths- on the same machine). Download speed is still capped to around 25 KB/s (even if I set rate and sv_maxrate to 0, or even if I create the sv_dlrate variable). --The Gig 22:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I've done a local test with a recent ioquake3 server build and a sufficiently large map. After just setting sv_dlRate, I got rates of ~800 KB/s. Maybe even the latest OA builds do not include the required changes? :::::::: I'll just mention it again; you only need an updated server binary, the faster downloads then work with older (0.8.1, 0.8.5) clients as well. :::::::: // r9k 14:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::We can't tell people "use updated binaries" if those binaries do not exist yet. Until this feature will be inluded at least in beta binaries, we shouldn't mention it in the wiki. I hope Sago may notice my post here and take a look. Of course, it's a shame it will not be in 088 official binaries... --The Gig 00:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC)